


Space Heater

by CatrinaSL



Series: Three Things [136]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Has Cold, Help, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Three Things, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, is cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 04:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14097252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: It's Darcy's fault that Steve is sick, so she's the one who has to do time as a space heater.





	Space Heater

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mbuzz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mbuzz/gifts).



> mbuzz prompted Is cold, Has cold, Help.
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY mbuzz!!!!!!! ♥♥♥♥♥♥

Darcy paused in the middle of a sentence to listen to Steve cough in the other room. Super soldiers rarely got sick, but Helen not only reassured them that it was just a little cold but was very convincing when she told them that there was no way he would pass it to Darcy.

"In fact," she confided, "it seems certain that _you_ were the one who gave it to him."

This fact was what kept Darcy on the couch in their apartment, ready to jump up and get him some juice or another blanket. She _really_ ought to have been in the lab ordering the scientists around, but the sniffling, shivering Steve was her fault, so...

"Darcy?"

She set her book down on the couch and headed to the bedroom to answer Steve's weak call.

"Yeah, babe?"

"I'm cold," was the quiet reply.

"You've got very blanket in the apartment on top of you," Darcy told him.

Steve's pitiful look of "help?" was a powerful rebuttal, and Darcy sighed. 

"Hang on," she said, and retraced her steps to the couch to retrieve her book, then returned to the bedroom. "Budge over."

The inquisitive noise Steve made was not him making room for her in his blanket enchilada, so she had to set her book down on the bedside table to shove him (lovingly) over to  _ his _ side of the bed so she could climb in on hers.

"God, it's like princess and the pea up in here," Darcy complained (lovingly!) as she made her way under the pile of blankets.

"Mmm," Steve agreed (or disagreed, Darcy wasn't sure) as he snuggled up to her. "You're warm."

Steve was actually  _ much _ warmer, but when he put his toes on her legs, she understood (and yelped, because  _ freezing _ !).

"Better?" she asked as she poked an arm out from under the layers of Steve's nest to retrieve her book.

Steve nodded and snuggled up against her. "I love you," he said, and sniffled on her endearingly.

Darcy leaned over to kiss his forehead. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/172254382393/space-heater)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
